The main proposed objectives and specific aims of the research proposal are for one year of funding at the senior post-doctoral level. The first objective is to learn and develop new models to study aging with a disability. New conceptual models will be developed related to aging with cognitive impairments. These models will take into account the impact on the person as well as on the caregiver. This objective will be achieved by first working with data from a NINDS funded study entitled "Long Term Follow-up of Head Injury in Adults" and by reviewing conceptual models of both aging and disability. My second objective is to learn more about psychosocial interventions for older head injured individuals and their caregivers. This objective will be met by coursework and exposure to Dr. Berkman's NIH funded studies on psychosocial interventions. Proposals will also be developed on psychosocial interventions for older persons with traumatic brain injury. The third aim for the fellowship is to learn more about various dissemination strategies. This would be done by coursework and also through dissemination of the applicant's work to researchers, consumers and the lay public.